The inventive concepts relate to a method of controlling a temperature of a non-volatile storage device, more particularly, to a method in which the non-volatile storage device may operate at the maximum performance level while the non-volatile storage device is protected from heat.
The operation and reliability of a semiconductor used in a solid state drive (SSD) are guaranteed in a specific temperature range. In this regard, the SSD is required to be used within the certain temperature range, and for a case in which the SSD is used outside of the aforementioned range, a method of reducing power consumption in order to control the temperature of the SSD has been developed.